Trouble in City!
by mpuppy4
Summary: In Sunshine and Darkmoon Cities, the population of humans is dropping and the population of Digimon is increasing. Even Tamers from Light Fang are disapearing! Koh goes to talk to Sayo about the matter, but when he goes to her Tamer Home all he finds his a Digiegg! Alright, bad summary, bad title, but the story is better. Please read and review!


Em: **HEYO! **I am _totally _stuck on both of my FanFictions... if you have any ideas you can PM me. Anyway, I recently restarted my World Dawn/Story Sunburst game with the female character (whom I named Miles) and the Balance Pack (Corono the Coronamon, Rizo the Agumon, and Gato the Salamon. Yes, I named my dog "cat"). Oh, and my Digimon are with me now.

Corono: Yes, Yes, so here's the Sunburst/Moonlight story that Em wrote!

Rizo: With Koh and Sayo!

Gato: Yep. And anybody who says something about me being a dog named cat will get a Holy Shoot to the face.

Em: Your just grumpy that I mentioned it.

Gato: Shut up.

Corono: On with the story!

* * *

**Trouble in CITY!**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Terribly wrong. Horribly wrong.

Recently, the population of humans in Sunshine city and Darkmoon city had been rapidly dropping. Already at least three hundred people per city had dissapeared. Even our tamers from Light Fang and Night Crow were dissapearing. We already lost Cheetah and Kenpa, and Silphymon and Kamemon were distressed. Everybody spent at least two hours calming them down. Oddly enough, as the human population dropped, the population of Digimon was increasing just as fast.

Coronamon, Agumon, Patamon and I were rushing through Sunshine to get to Sayo's Tamer Home. I wanted to discuss the matter with her, and I had checked the Quest Station ((sorry if that's incorrect)) in Darkmoon, but Sayo hadn't been there since the day Cheetah and Kenpa went missing. So I just decided to find her or at least Phascomon at her Tamer Home.

As I ran by Tonpei, who was talking to Pulsa and Komachi, he asked, "Where ya going, Koh?"

"To Sayo's Tamer Home!" I answered without stopping. After I answered, I think I heard Pulsa talking about me and Sayo or something and Komachi was stiffling laughter. I didn't care. I just wanted to talk to Sayo.

My Digimon and I stepped onto the Warp Pad, and in a flash we were transported to Sayo's Tamer Home.

As we walked in, a feeling that something was wrong here too flooded over me. The entire plce was empty. Not even Phascomon was there. We looked around all over, calling Sayo, Lunamon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Phascomon's names as we walked around. Coronamon looked under things and Patamon looked on top of things.

"Maybe if you e-mail Gatomon she can do some geeky computer stuff to help us find Sayo," Agumon suggested.

Patamon glared down at Agumon from on top of the refridgerator. "Gatomon is _not_ a geek!" he shouted.

"I never said she was!" Agumon snapped. He tipped his head to the side. "I'm pretty sure Sayo's not on top of the fridge,"

Patamon stared blankly at Agumon for several long moments, then replied, "I never said she was!"

"Well then, why are you on top of the fridge?"

"Shut up!"

"Guys," Coronamon sighed. "Bickering isn't gonna find Sayo,"

"What he said!" I shouted at my Digimon. It was weird. It didn't look like Sayo was anywhere. Then I realised that we hadn't looked in her room. I placed my hand on the doornob ((Sayo's room can have a door if I want it to have a door!)) and just left it there for a while. Coronamon, Agumon, and Patamon watched me intentlly. _What if she's not there? What if she's in there and she's changing clothes? What if her Digimon are in there waiting to attack anybody who comes in? What if-_

"Hey Koh?" Coronamon said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Yeah, Coronamon?" I replied without moving my hand.

"Open the door!" my Digimon chorused. As if my body wasn't listening to my brain, my wrist turned and the doorflung open. The first thing I saw was a lavender and black striped Digiegg on Sayo's bed. I blinked. My Digimon followed me into the room.

Patamon's wings ((Ears? I don't know/care.)) flapped happily. "It's a Digiegg!"

"It must be Sayo's," Agumon said.

"Obviously," Coronamon said. "After all, it's on Sayo's bed!"

"Why would Sayo have a Digiegg?" I asked. "I thought she liked the team she already had..."

"I think it comes from beeing an arrogant Night Crow!" Agumon said.

"Since when is Night Crow _arrogant?"_ Patamon said.

"Night Crow has always been arrogant!"

While Patamon and Agumon quareled, Coronamon and I approached the Digiegg. I picked it up and looked it over. "It wasn't very responsible of Sayo to just leave this Digiegg here unattended," Coronamon said.

"You don't think Sayo will be mad if I take care of it untill she comes back?" I said.

"Of course not!" Coronamon said. "Sayo's not a dark-hearted soul! If anything she'll be greatful!"

I nodded. "I guess you're right, Coronamon." I picked up a blanket from Sayo's drawer and wrapped around the Digiegg. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

_"You don't know how to hatch a_ _**Digiegg?!**_" Patamon cried. I flinched as he flew over to me. "You need to rub it carefully and gentley, then it will hatch!"

"Rub gentley?" I said. "Okay..." I picked up the Digiegg and started to rub it like Patamon said. The Digiegg glowed faintly.

Agumon walked up to me. "Digieggs usually don't hatch so fast," he said. "Sayo must have had it for a while,"

"Yeah, maybe since the day Kenpa and Cheetah disapeared!" Coronamon said.

I sighed. "You _had _to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Sorry..."

"Don't stop now!" Patamon cried. "It's gonna hatch soon!"

"I didn't sign up for this!" I said, rubbing the Digiegg. "I came to talk to Sayo!"

"Too bad!" Patamon cried.

Then the Digiegg glowed a little more untill it started to glow immensally ((sorry I'm terrible at spelling)). Patamon grinned and the rest of us sheilded our gaze. When the light cleared, I was holding a small Digimon with three horns on it's head.

"It's a Kokomon!" Agumon said.

"_She's _a Kokomon!" Patamon cried, his wings flapping happily again.

"Congrats, Koh," Coronamon said. "You're a papa!" Patamon and Agumon laughed. _This Digimon is Sayo's..._ I thought.

Kokomon looked around at her surroundings and then up at me. I set her on Sayo's bed, and she tipped her head to one side. It was pretty cute. I laughed a little bit.

"She's probably hungry," Patamon said.

"What do In-Training Digimon _eat?!" _I cried, sweat dropping anime-style.

"Milk," Patamon said, rolling his eyes. "What did you think?"

I sighed, picked Kokomon back up and brought her into Sayo's kitchen, my three Digimon following. Patamon sat next to Kokomon when I set her on the table. I looked in the cabinets to see if there were any little bottles or something that I could use to feed Kokomon with. _Who am I kidding? Why would Sayo have one of those things?_ I pulled out a small plastic cup, tin foil, and a straw. Agumon gave me the milk from Sayo's fridge. I nodded to him and poured a good amount into the cup and then covered the top with the tin foil and jammed the straw though it.

"Will this work?" I asked Patamon.

He shrugged. "Close enough,"

I set the milk down in front of Kokomon and she eyed it strangely. "It's okay," I said. The little Digimon looked up at me with lavender eyes that reminded me of Sayo. "It's food! You drink it!" I laughed. Kokomon looked up at me and stiffled laugher. She placed her mouth on the straw and started drinking the milk. I gave a sigh of relief.

"You're pretty good at this!" Patamon said.

"Yeah!" Coronamon said cheerfully. "She really seems to trust you!"

I nodded. I really seemed to like this little Digimon for some odd reason. Suddenly my Digivice went crazy. I had recieved an e-mail. "It's from Chief Glare," I said.

"I'll take care of Kokomon's cup," Agumon said.

_"Dear Koh,_

_Please come back to Sunshine City. There is an urgent matter that Chief Julia and I would like to talk to you about._

_From, Chief Glare"_

Coronamon, Agumon, Patamon, and Kokomon (who was sitting on Patamon's head) looked up at me. "What does it say?" Coronamon asked.

"Chief Julia and Chief Glare want to see us in Sunshine city," Kokomon seemed to tense a bit. Or was that my imagination?

Patamon frowned. "What about Kokomon?" he asked. "We can't just leave her here alone!"

I scratched my head. "I know!" I cried. "Let's bring her with us!"

"But Koh," Agumon said. "What if Sayo comes back?"

I laughed. "I'm not that big of an idiot! I'll send her an e-mail so that she'll know where Kokomon is!" The Digimon exchanged glances and smiled. As I snet the e-mail, I noticted that Kokomon looked slightly crestfallen. Maybe it was just me. I sent the e-mail. "Okay guys, lets go!"

As we headed to the Warp Pad, we failed to notice Sayo's untouched Digivice, hidden under the covers of her bed, beeping with an e-mail alert message.

* * *

Em: Hm, looks like a little cliff hanger!

Corono: And in the first chapter, too!

Rizo: Looks good so far...

Gato: She's to original. She had to go and name me "cat."

Rizo: That's not the point.

Em: Reviews please! I appreciate them!

**P.S. Sorry for any bad spelling.**


End file.
